Summary We will create a preclinical, quantitative, Cancer Imaging and Therapy Platform (CITP) which will allow one to study cancer biology and optimize pipelines of technologies (imaging agents, imaging methods, targeted nano- therapeutics, tumor models, etc.), especially for metastatic and invasive cancers. Today, primary tumor mass- es are clinically controlled with surgical, drug, and radiation therapies, but the ability to control metastatic can- cer is limited and patients most often die from metastases. Arguably, metastatic cancer as the most important front in the war on cancer, but it is hampered by an inability to see the enemy. Preclinical research on micro- metastases (1 cell to 1 mm) and larger, scattered throughout the body is limited because histology is impracti- cal and because traditional in vivo imaging has insufficient resolution and contrast for reliable detection. CITP will provide unique, quantitative assessments for optimization of technologies targeting metastatic cancer. The central technology will be cryo-imaging, a section-and-image technique which provides anatomical color and molecular fluorescence, single cell sensitivity, 3D microscopic imaging over vast volumes, as large as an entire mouse. This will be linked via registration software to small animal medical imaging modalities (PET, MRI, SPECT, fluorescence, ultrasound, etc.) and to histology. The platform will include experimental methods, small animal imaging, cryo-imaging, histology, and software ?glue.? With visualization software, a researcher will zoom to a small GFP-labeled tumor, determine the presence of agent using highly sensitive cryo-fluorescence, determine if there is detectable MR signal, and optionally examine histology for target molecules. Software will also provide unique quantitative analyses. CITP will add significant value to BioInVision's product line by providing a quantitative platform for assessments and optimization, of innovative cancer technologies.